The present disclosure relates to vehicle suspension systems, particularly independent front suspension (“IFS”) assemblies.
IFS assemblies employing struts, which are capable of supporting a side load and typically provide damping capabilities, are well known. It is also known to provide an IFS assembly including struts that provide upward support axially therealong, and such suspensions typically employ a single lower control arm. Moreover, it is known to employ air springs with such struts. For example, MacPherson type strut IFS assemblies wherein an air spring is located above and generally in line with the strut are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,907; 4,655,438; 4,974,872; and 6,382,602. Of these patents, the '907 and '602 patents also disclose varying the air spring pressure for load and ride height adjustment purposes.
Further examples of MacPherson type strut IFS assemblies in which coil springs and leaf springs are located between a single lower control arm and the vehicle chassis are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,653; 2,842,230; 2,967,066; 3,333,653; 3,926,454; and 4,653,772.
It is also known to provide MacPherson type strut IFS assemblies wherein the steering knuckle includes an arm portion extending below and transferring the load to the strut, as disclose, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,100.
It is desirable to reduce loading of both struts and air springs in an IFS assembly, to maximize the available wheel cut of an IFS assembly, to simplify vehicle suspension installations by OEM manufacturers, provide variable load-carrying and right height capabilities, and provide other advancements in areas of IFS technologies and configurations.